


Somnophilia

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Somnophilia

In Ray’s dream, the rain makes a creaky sound and feels like kisses on his arms, chest, and stomach.

He wakes enough to realize that it’s Fraser moving quietly across the hardwood floor, settling softly on the mattress, slowly placing his lips on Ray’s skin.

Ray isn’t ready to open his eyes and leave the comfortable, half-conscious state. He threads the sheets between his fingers and shifts his legs, lifting his hips slightly; enjoying the feel of Fraser’s teasing breath on his erection.

Slowly, Ray’s senses become sharper. He can hear the rain falling steadily outside now. Fraser’s slicked-up fingers are warm inside of him, working him open slowly. Ray sighs in contentment as Fraser’s fingers are replaced with his cock. Ray tilts his head back to allow access to the skin of his neck, and Fraser licks a trail from his collarbone to the underside of his chin.

Ray is fully awake, eyes half-open, as Fraser pulls out and stretches out on top of him, rubbing their cocks together until they both come. Spent, Fraser rolls off to lie beside him, and Ray threads his fingers in Fraser’s slightly sweat-dampened hair, rubbing gentle circles in his scalp.


End file.
